What They Believed
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet of fire, he worked on plans with his godfather, Sirius. They found a way for Harry to survive, but they also found a way for the both of them to have the lives they wanted. One shot. No pairings, father/son relationship. Character death.


Harry Potter was having the worst year at Hogwarts. Not only did someone enter him into a dangerous tournament, almost everyone believed he entered, even Harry's friends believed he entered.

Harry thought he would die quickly, but thanks to his godfather, Sirius Black, he helped Harry survive the first two tasks. Sirius was also staying close so he could give comfort to Harry. It had been Sirius' that worked out Harry should use his broom against the dragon. Fly fast and get the best time, but if it was too dangerous, then don't try to win. They wanted Harry with a big lead going into the final task in case they needed to change plans. Harry did win the first task and beat the others and had a big lead. The second task was easy, Sirius was able to delay the champions so they all never made it back in time, nor did they rescue their hostages. The four champions were given the same score, which kept Harry in the lead.

Harry spent most of his time inside Hogwarts alone. He would sit alone in classes and just do his work. He would sit in the great hall to eat his meals but he always sat alone. He never spoke to anyone, he just studied, did his work, ate and not much else. But one thing everyone noticed about Harry, he didn't seem upset about being alone. The ones that believed he entered the tournament thought abandoning Harry would teach him a lesson for cheating. Now they realised that Harry Potter just didn't care, but he also wasn't upset. People often said things to him or made sure he heard them, he never responded and acted like he couldn't hear them. They realised there was no use trying to upset Harry Potter when he just didn't care.

Harry was always quiet, and hardly spoke, the only time Harry actually spoke while inside the castle was when a teacher asked him a question. Since he was pissed off at the students and staff, Harry just replied the same way, he didn't know, then went back to what he was supposed to be doing. He lost a lot of points doing that but all he did was shrug to show he just didn't care. Even though he never let on or showed it, Harry was lonely, but he would sneak out to spend time with his godfather which helped with the loneliness.

After finding Bartemius Crouch's body, Harry and Sirius begun working on plans. They knew something was going to happen, it was the reason someone added Harry's name to the goblet of fire, they just didn't know why. Now a man is dead which was making them both nervous.

Harry finished his dinner then made it look like he was heading back to Gryffindor tower. He snuck into a dark corner, pulled his invisibility cloak over himself then opened the map. He studied it carefully to make sure no one was near the doors to the castle.

Sirius looked up when he heard his charm go off. He thought it was his godson but he was alert and wand ready in case it was someone else. Even when he saw Harry pull the cloak off he didn't lower his wand. Harry and Sirius had gotten into the habit of asking each other a question that only they would know. They were not going to take the chance that someone could be using polyjuice potion.

'What name do you use for me when addressing letters?'

'Snuffles,' Harry grinned then sat beside his godfather, 'I see Dobby has left you enough food.'

'He leaves me way too much. I could never eat all that. I end up taking it to Buckbeak once it's dark.'

'He just knows I wanted you looked after.'

'I know, I also think he brings more in case he gets delayed. Anyway, are things still the same?'

'Yep but at least they stopped saying I'm going to die. After surviving a dragon and the Black lake, they realised I just might make it and there is a chance I could win. Not that I really want to but it helps us with our plans. Some have tried to talk to me, saying sorry, I refuse to have anything to do with them. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I figured there'd be no use.'

'Okay, and you're right, there is no use. I've been studying some old books from my family's home, and I've been working on plans. We know this has something to do with Voldemort since you had that dream over the summer. We worked out that there is someone at Hogwarts or able to get into Hogwarts to make sure your name was entered. We also know that the staff are not doing anything to find this person. I believe they are using you as bait to find out what is going on so they need to let it play out. Now if they wanted you dead it would have been easier to just kill you. If there intent is for you to die but make it look like an accident, then they would have shocked that you survived facing a dragon. But I've come to the conclusion that they don't want you dead, yet. There is some type of plan and I bet old Crouch found out and that's why he was killed.'

'If it was to take me without being seen then the lake would have been the perfect opportunity. There was nothing apart from the merpeople's village yet you made sure none of us reached the village.'

'I had a thought about that since at first I thought that's when something would happen. I did some checking and found out that portkey's don't work under water.'

Harry sat back as he stared at his godfather, 'So you think a portkey will be used?'

'Yes, so the next task is the one that will be used. You'll be hidden from view almost for the entire task. Those hedges are going to be at least thirty to forty feet high by the time they are fully grown.'

'Hermione told us many times that you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts. Isn't portkey's similar?'

'Similar but different magic. There are enchantments around Hogwarts to stop apparition, but there would need to be specific enchantments to stop portkey's. We can't find out if there is any to stop portkey's but I did find out you can't portkey in, I just can't find if you can portkey out. I've done a lot of thinking, since you heard that prophecy. There's been Peter who escaped, the tournament, the death eaters at the quidditch world cup and your vision. It's all leading to Voldemort. Now after you destroyed his body as a baby, he would want to prove to his death eaters that his powerful by killing you and probably in front of them. He can't come here, so it makes sense you will go to him.'

'Okay, it does make sense. I'm also getting more headaches which is linked to my scar so he is getting stronger. For all we know he's already back properly.'

'He could be. We know Peter is with him, for all we know other death eaters are with him. He will want time to build up his army without anyone finding out. So if he is back he will make sure no one but his closest death eaters will know. If he wants to kill you in front of them then it would mean you being transported to him by portkey. They would have noticed you're not going to Hogsmeade so if they were planning on grabbing you and apparating away, that plan fell through. I know this is all guess work Harry but all I've been doing is going over everything you've told me and what I've been able to hear. Snape told the old man his mark is getting darker. Karkaroff is scared since he named names. Voldemort is either back or will be very soon.'

'After that dream or vision we know the rat is helping him. He said he wanted to use me, that it had to be me, we just don't know what he wants to use me for. I think you're right, they will somehow get me during the third task. So far all we know is there will be obstacles that we have to get past as we make our way to the centre where the triwizard cup will be placed. I've done a lot of thinking about this. A maze is difficult and complicated to work out. It could take hours. I doubt they will want to wait hours for the winner to be seen. I think the hedges will somehow disappear the moment someone touches the cup.'

'The cup,' Sirius's brow furrowed, 'What if the cup is the portkey?'

'I haven't seen it since the night the tournament was announced. But say it's in Dumbledore's office or a staff room, which would mean someone that is here has to be able to turn it into a portkey without being seen.'

'Not necessarily. What if it's not the hedges that disappear but the cup brings the winner back to where the judges will be sitting?'

'Okay, it's that or the hedges. Now if they plan the hedges then I would need to disappear before they do so no one see's me disappear. You said he will want to keep it a secret and I think you're right. He will need time to build his people back up without the ministry interfering. So there would be something that has to trigger to make the hedges disappear, which means the cup. To use the cup that would mean it's someone on the committee that turns it into a portkey. Crouch is dead and Bagman is an idiot.'

'First you have to know how to do that charm, it's restricted so someone like Bagman wouldn't be allowed. Crouch would, since he's head of department and he was head of the DMLE when you're parents were killed. Now Fudge could but I doubt he could pull the power to do it. Most of the senior staff could, but some of the others would have the power, but again it's restricted. The thing is the old man, he could easily do it and it would be allowed, he could have shown Minerva or Snivellius how to do it in case he needs one made yet he is unable to. He will break rules when it suits him so having his senior staff do something that is not allowed would be something he would do, especially if it would benefit him. If it's not Dumbledore or Minerva, or even Snivellius, next is Moody. He could make one since he was a senior auror. They had to make them when they were out on missions. If they got overwhelmed, they could turn something into a portkey so they could escape. Dumbledore has the power and since he's chief warlock, head mugwump and headmaster, he has permission. Okay, if it's the cup then it will either be Dumbledore, or Moody. Even if the heads of houses could do it, it's not allowed. If they did it then there is a chance they could get found out. Fudge is here a lot along with some of his staff so it might be a risk to give them the job in case Fudge finds out. Right now there is only those two men who would have permission to make one and know how to do it, not to mention they would have the power to make one.'

'Dumbledore might not have done anything about the dangers at Hogwarts but he wouldn't want me to die. He also said he left me with the Dursley's because he knew I would be safe from Voldemort, who would return one day. Dumbledore might charm the cup to bring the winner out of the maze, but not to take the winner anywhere else. Even though I don't trust him, he wouldn't do that.'

'You're right, he wouldn't. So that leaves Moody. But as I said, the others could even if they weren't allowed. We know the old man will break rules if he feels it's necessary. He could give Snape the job to charm the cup. So it will either be Moody, Snape, or maybe McGonagall but I don't believe McGonagall would do it. I just don't know.'

'Okay, let's not worry about who, but how to stop it.'

'I've come up with a plan to stop you being taken. But I also believe we have to protect the other champions from being taken. You'll be going in first so it gives you time. I've flown over the maze a few times when it first began to grow, it's charmed now so I can't fly over it. I've drawn a map of the maze, you need to study it. Also, we know there will be obstacles. Some might be too dangerous for you so you need to go another way. Using the cloak might work in some cases, but you would have to mask your natural smell and make sure you don't make any noise in case it's an animal. Almost all animal's sense of smell is better than ours, same with hearing, so I'm not sure the cloak will be able to sneak you passed any that's there. It would also slow you down and we can't have that.'

'Okay, so I study the map, and I have a couple of months to do it, along with finding more spells that could come in handy. They said Hagrid was supplying creatures, which could mean anything.'

'With Hagrid, it could mean a bloody dragon. I doubt it since a dragon has been used. You are right though, Hagrid loves monstrous creatures. Those damn spiders he told you about could be some of the animals so you'll need to know what spells will affect something large. And like most magical animals, sometimes their hides are resisted to some spells so you need to find the right one to use, and the right spots to hit. I'll bring some more books that have dark but not illegal spells in them. You need every advantage as you can get.'

'Yeah, I do and if I have to use dark magic to survive, I will. Someone entered me for a reason so I'll use whatever I have to. But how do I make it out without touching the cup, and make sure the others don't touch it?'

Sirius outlaid his plan. Even though Harry was surprised he wasn't shocked, or against it. He agreed to everything Sirius had planned. They had both said it, do anything to make sure Harry survives, whether it's legal or not since someone obviously wants him dead and that someone is probably Voldemort. They sat together for the next couple of hours going over everything. It would be more up to Sirius to pull this off, Harry didn't have to do much at all. Sirius would need to make sure he could sneak up on the other champions so he could stun them, so they didn't end up becoming a victim of either Peter Pettigrew or Voldemort.

Over the next few weeks, Harry studied the drawn map that Sirius gave him, he also began to practice some dark spells. But as Harry and Sirius said, it was time to do everything he could to come away from this alive and unhurt. Sirius had been able to get Harry his parent's wands that were left in the house. With Harry using dark magic, they didn't want anyone to test his wand which could get Harry in deep trouble. Using another wand that no one knows Harry has will protect him, at least for now.

Sirius had given him an enchanted mirror, so most nights after Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, he would sit on his bed with his curtains closed and talk to his godfather, who would also tell him how the plans were coming along. Harry still didn't talk to anyone, even if others wanted to talk to him, he wouldn't. He had enough of people turning on him then expecting him to forgive them. Never again. It took a while but Ron realised he had lost his friend. Hermione still hadn't realise Harry would never forgive her, she still tries to get Harry to talk to her. It was never going to happen.

On the day of the third task, McGonagall said Harry was supposed to join the other champions and their families. Harry turned around and said he had no family so he wasn't going to be joining anyone. He turned and walked away even when McGonagall threatened detention and loss of points. Harry had never been to one detention he had been given since his name came out of the goblet of fire, and Harry had told McGonagall he didn't give a shit about points. He even said he hoped he lost enough to put Gryffindor in minus points. She once threatened to have him expelled. Harry knew that was an empty threat, yet she just kept trying. Harry turned around and told her to expel him then he would be away from all the fucking idiots inside that blasted castle. Harry wanted to laugh at how shocked McGonagall ended up. When she said she was going to see about having him expelled straight away, Harry realised that she either didn't know about Voldemort and about the prophecy or didn't know Dumbledore would do anything to keep Harry at Hogwarts. Harry snarled, said do you worst, bitch, gave her the finger and walked off. Harry never heard a word from her since.

Harry used his cloak to make sure he wasn't found, but he also snuck into the shrieking shack so he could go over the last of the plans to make sure he made it out of the tournament alive. He also need to give the cloak to Sirius.

Even though he tried to ignore the unconscious man in the corner, Harry's eyes kept drifting to him as listened to Sirius. He knew what might happen to the man, but he couldn't feel anything for him. Harry had enough of everything that had happened to him, now he decided to just think of himself and his godfather. No one else matter anymore.

Right before the champions were due to go down to the quidditch pitch, Harry turned up. He never spoke to anyone, nor did he look at anyone. He followed the teachers and the other champions down to the maze. He stood with his back to the crowd even when Dumbledore tried to get him to turn around. Harry refused to cooperate just as he hadn't cooperated since his name came out of the goblet of fire.

When the third task officially started Harry just stepped into the maze. He instantly headed down the left path. He had the mirror on him in case he forgot where he had to go, Sirius could direct him. But so far he went where he was supposed to go. He did come across a few creatures, so he ended up going another way. Once he got to the triwizard cup, Sirius was waiting him. Sirius had been hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak inside the middle of the maze ready for Harry but also to stun any of the other champions if they got there before Harry. Sirius had used a simple point me spell to find the middle of the maze and the triwizard cup.

Sirius pulled the cloak off himself and the man he had with him, but now the man looked like Harry.

'That is so weird.'

'I'm sure it does. Now we need to stop the other champions.'

'I think Fleur's out. I heard a scream that sounded like a girl, then it stopped suddenly.'

'I heard a scream so it must have been Fleur. I'm not sure what happened but I heard one of the boys having a go at someone, maybe the other boy. Either way it's one or two will turn up.'

Harry and Sirius stood under the cloak. When it got to nearly an hour since they had been standing there, they gave the other Harry more polyjuice potion.

'I'd say they took each other out. There is no way it would take them this long.'

'Unless they ran afoul of Hagrid's creatures, or whoever wanted you in this thing.'

'You could be right. Either way, it's time.'

Harry and Sirius both drank their polyjuice potion. When they finished changing Sirius levitated the other Harry upright then woke him up. He used the obliviation charm to make sure the other Harry lost all his memories so he would have no idea who he was or where he was. But the man was also under the imperius curse and then order was to take the cup. As soon as he touched it, Sirius activated their portkey. The three people disappeared from the middle of the maze, and disappeared from Hogwarts.

The judges stood, ready to congratulate the winner as they heard the charm that told them someone had touched the triwizard cup.

After ten minutes with no one appearing, they began to talk, 'You did cast the portus charm, didn't you Albus?'

'Yes, then Alastor placed it in the middle of the maze. I believe we should all head in there to find out what happened to our champions.'

Albus had the rest of the staff take the students back to the castle while he the committee and Hagrid dismantled the maze. They found Fleur first, who was stunned and wrapped in vines. They found Cedric and Krum both unconscious, but there was no sign of Harry Potter or the triwizard cup. Albus called for Poppy to take the three champions to the hospital while they continued to search for the fourth champion.

'It seems as if Potter won, but where is he?' Ludo asked.

'That is what we would all like to know ludo,' Albus said. He sounded calm, but he was worried.

Harry and Sirius arrived at their new home, in Australia. It took three different portkey's to get there but they were finally away from the madness.

'Do you think they will find out what happened?'

'Not unless they find out where the cup took…you. I'm amazed Snivellius didn't fight harder, but I was able to overpower him easily. I had to remove his memories, now he will be of no use to anyone, if he survives, which I doubt. This also keeps you safe as they will believe he is you who can't remember anything. If this is to do with Voldemort, then he will definitely kill you.'

'You know, there might be a way for us to know what is going on.'

'How?'

'Dobby, the elf I told you about. He might work for Hogwarts but he thinks I'm some great wizard.'

'Maybe he would be willing to work for us then. We could pay him but we can have him spy on them to find out what is going on. Once we know they don't suspect anything then he can stay here. Okay, let's get settled in then you can call him.'

'Okay, is Hedwig here?'

'Yes, I bought her here a couple of days ago. She's probably up in the attic sleeping since it's morning here.'

'I'll go see her soon then. But why did you choose Australia?'

'It's further away. But I figured since it's such a young country, they wouldn't have any type of blood status. Also, I doubt they would know who I am. Once we've done the adoption they won't recognise you either.'

'I know you said mum and dad would approve, especially after everything that's happened, I still hope they aren't disappointed that I won't look like them anymore.'

'They won't Harry. They were willing to die for you, yet because of all the mistakes by Dumbledore and what's been going on, you've almost died so many times. This tournament could have seen you die by a dragon, drown, or whatever happened after the third task. If it is Voldemort, then he would kill you, then he will eventually show himself. Even though your friends should never have turned on you, they are safer now that Voldemort will hear you stopped having anything to do with them. It's all speculation though. But remember, we can't blame ourselves for what is going on or what could happen. Let people like Dumbledore and the aurors take care of everything. So unpack, then call Dobby.'

Over the next week not only did Albus have people searching for Harry Potter, the ministry had begun to search for the boy who lived. But Albus was also searching for his potions teacher. No one had realised he was missing until that night when Albus announced the tournament over and announced that Harry Potter was the winner, but also missing. Albus planned to have Snape speak with some of the old death eaters to find out if they had kidnapped Harry. It was then he realised Snape was gone. It looked like Severus had meant to leave as all his belongings were missing from his rooms. Albus would like to believe he had been taken and not left on his own but the evidence was against that. He knew some might say he was involved or he just ran away. Albus did not want believe that, he wanted to believe Severus Snape had become another victim, he just didn't know why. But since all his belongings were gone, Albus had to finally admit that Severus went back to his old ways and probably helped take Harry at the same time. He would try to find proof either way, for now he had to concentrate on finding Harry.

Dobby wanted to bond with Harry, once he did he was happy to return to Hogwarts to listen in on what was going on. Every two days he returned to explain what he saw or heard. That would only be for a few weeks then Dobby would remain with them, only going to England occasionally just to see what he could find out. So far no one knew what happened to Harry or Snape. Dumbledore refuse to believe Snape left and kept saying he was taken and someone made it look like he left of his own free will. No one else believed him, not even the staff. Everyone believed Snape was the one to kidnap Harry and made sure Harry was entered so he could be captured.

Harry and Sirius knew they would never find Barty Crouch junior. The moment old man Crouch had been killed and Harry saw the name Barty Crouch on the map, Sirius put it all together. Sirius and Harry realised that if they didn't see Bartemius Crouch dead, they may not have figured it out and be able to stop it. The day of the third task was the day Sirius killed Barty Crouch junior, but he had waited until he saw Crouch as Mad-eye Moody place the triwizard cup inside the maze. The moment the cup was turned into a portkey, Sirius killed the fake Moody, turned him into a ferret and gave him to Buckbeak, then he, Sirius used Crouch's polyjuice potion to become Moody. No one could know anything was going on or their plans could be discovered so Sirius had to play the part of Mad-eye until he was ready to get inside the maze and wait for Harry.

One thing Dobby did tell them was the other champions were questioned. They explained that they had been attacked by someone outside the maze. They had asked if it was Harry Potter. Albus instantly explained that Alastor Moody was keeping an eye on the champions using his eye, but Albus admitted that he told Alastor to mainly watch Harry because he knew someone entered the boy into the tournament for a reason. Alastor wasn't watching the other champions when they were attacked, he was watching Harry. But also, Harry had been inside the maze at the time. The charm they had on the maze confirmed the four champions were in different parts of the maze. Sirius and Harry grinned at each other. Without realising it, Albus had just made sure that Harry was never a suspect.

When the director of the department of magical law enforcement got involved she instantly got suspicious of not only the champions, but some of the staff. She spoke with the ministry and was able to get permission to use veritaserum to find out exactly what had been going on. When she spoke with Albus, they worked out to speak with the teachers that night after it was reported Harry was missing. They found Alastor Moody missing, but some of his belongings were still in his office. Amelia Bones discovered the real Alastor Moody dead in his trunk, he was also missing his leg and eye. The aurors also found empty vials that after being analysed it was discovered to be polyjuice potion. Everyone could only think of one reason to keep Alastor prisoner and take his hair, polyjuice potion into Moody so they could get to Harry. Albus finally realised that someone has been impersonating Alastor for almost the entire year and if that was true, then Albus couldn't believe he never picked up on it as he as Alastor had been friends for more than forty years. Albus finally told Amelia his suspicions about Voldemort, so they sat together going through everything they could find about Tom Riddle.

A month after they arrived, Harry took the adoption potion. After an hour Harry no longer looked like the boy who lived. He didn't look exactly like Sirius, but enough which meant no one would ever suspect he was Harry Potter. One thing that Harry loved was the fact he now had perfect eyesight and his hair stayed neat.

Sirius had used muggle forgery to make fake papers to show the magical ministry. He made sure that they would believe Sirius was a muggleborn which made his son a halfblood since his dead wife had been a halfblood. They didn't really care about blood status in Australia, but Sirius wanted everything covered. He had used magic to make fake papers to show the muggles. From the time Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire, Sirius had slowly emptied both their vaults, using trunks with feather light charms and undetectable expansion charms. Between both of them, they had enough to live ten lifetimes.

Once Harry took the potion, the first thing Sirius did was organise for Harry to have plastic surgery done on his scar. That was their biggest concern, if anyone saw the scar they would know it was the boy who lived, even if he looked different. Sirius had removed all evidence that Harry had been in the hospital, but he also removed the memories of the muggle doctors and nurses who had seen the lightning shaped scar. They were not taking any chances that someone could find out Harry was alive and well, and living in Australia.

After the operation and Harry had healed, he enrolled in the Australian Academy of Magic, under the name of Mark Janson. Sirius had chosen Martin Janson, so now they were father and son, in every way. Sirius and Harry had thrown around a lot of names for them to use. In the end they realised they should steer clear of any name that was linked to either of them. They picked names that had nothing to do with their old lives or families.

One thing Harry liked about the school, apart from no one paying him any attention, he could go home every weekend. When Harry asked about quidditch he found out they didn't have quidditch, but they had a racing league. Once Harry was told how it worked, he instantly signed up to play. It was only held once a month so Harry could still go home on Friday afternoon, he just had to return Sunday morning ready to race. Every other weekend he didn't have to return until Sunday right after dinner. As it wasn't a team but an individual sport, the people racing could train when they wanted and where they wanted. Harry didn't want to give up his Firebolt as it was still the best broom in the world. Sirius was able to make some changes so the number was damaged, and it looked a bit beat up. Harry planned to tell anyone that he had found it in a second hand shop a few weeks before he and his father left England.

Since Sirius had money, he decided it was safer to steer clear of working for the ministry. He decided to open his own shop. He wanted to develop things like the two way mirrors, but also make a few joke products and some serious products that could aid them, if it was needed. He knew it would take a while to get enough stock, so he had another building built away from the house to use as his workshop. He decided to use part of the shop for jokes and the mirrors, then use the rest for books.

When Harry arrived by floo at the house, he dropped his bag in his room then went in search for Sirius. He found his…father in his work shop.

'By the look of all this stuff, it won't be long before you can open the shop.'

'Another month or so. So how were classes?'

'Great. I was told I have a natural talent in potions. I also had my power level checked. It seems I'm equal to the teachers, which is about double of what the students my age are. I still have to go through one more magical maturity, when I turn seventeen, so my level will be higher again.'

'James, Lily, Remus and I spoke about that when you did your first lot of magic at only three months old. We said we thought you would be powerful.'

'Even though I don't feel powerful, I agreed to give advance defensive magic a go. It was pretty easy.'

'When you did that patronus at age thirteen, I saw for myself just how powerful you are Harry so it doesn't surprise me. No one, not even Dumbledore could have done a patronus at the age of thirteen. Apart from the teachers, did the other students say anything?'

'No, mainly because they could see I didn't want to appear special or stand out. But some of the teachers have asked if I want to go into spell research and development. The trouble with that is, if I invented a spell, I would need to modify it for people to be able to use it. So in a way that's twice the work I would have to do. No, I don't want to do that but I wouldn't mind doing that for myself, just to see if I can do it. I wouldn't be under a time to get it done. My defensive magic teacher asked me about unspeakables. The trouble with that is no one knows what they do and I won't work for a department or people if I don't know exactly what they do. My teacher said that I would be interviewed, if I passed that then I would then be told everything. If I didn't like it or I didn't want to join them, or I didn't pass their interview then they would remove just that information from me so I wouldn't remember. I'm not sure about that, but I do have time to think about it. Maybe I could become an auror, use my power to protect, maybe learn a bit of healing as well.'

'Most aurors and hit wizards know some basic healing, but with your power, you could probably do both. It would just mean more study, but it could help you if something happened while you were working. We can go pick up a lot of books on things like aurors, healers, unspeakables, and many other professions. You can take your time going through them until you find something that peaks your interest. You still have two more years after this one, so you have time.'

'Yeah, maybe I should get information on all professions in this world. You never know, I might like something that you would never think of, or me for that matter, not until I read about it.'

'That's true, but let's get in, there's something important you need to know.'

Harry's brow furrowed and wondered what Sirius was going to tell him. But he followed his godfather, or father as everyone believed, inside. Sirius got them both butterbeers before they sat at the table.

'Dobby brought news. As you know Albus finally spoke with the director of the DMLE. I think he only spoke to her because he knew she would never support Voldemort, and he knew she didn't like Fudge. Amelia Bones lost almost all her family to Voldemort, and she knew Lucius Malfoy was involved she just couldn't get any proof.'

'Ah, and Fudge is good friends with the blond ponce.'

'Right, so she just built her career but she also has a lot of supporters. If Fudge does one thing wrong, she will make sure his ousted, and she will either run for minister or support someone to run. Anyway, Albus knows all this so that's why he spoke to her.'

'Right, so did either of them find out about us or what the plan was when they entered me in the tournament?'

'They have no idea about our involvement, nor what happened to Snape or Crouch.'

'Good, so we're still safe.'

'We are. What Dobby overheard was they found out that you were used in a ritual then killed.'

'So Snape is dead, even if they believe it's me. Do they know what this ritual did?'

'Yes, between Albus, Amelia and an unspeakable, they found the ritual. Voldemort has a brand new body. The unspeakable had studied muggle DNA techniques, and how they use it to solve crimes. He matched hair, blood and other things to you, along with Tom Riddle, Peter Pettigrew, and two other death eaters. Amelia finally heard the story from Albus about me, she went through everything there was on file then questioned the people involved in my arrest. She even got everything out of Fudge about what you told him. She questioned Hermione, then Ron. She was able to declare me innocent and put the word out for me to read that I'm free and all I need to do is go to the ministry to pick up my personal effects from when they arrested me.'

'Even though you don't really need any of that anymore, it's good news that your name it cleared.'

'It is, now back to Voldemort. At first Fudge was going to stop the investigation, then deny everything. He realised with Amelia, Albus and the unspeakables putting out the truth, he would look like he was trying to hide the truth, which could have him arrested. Or they might believe he's a death eater which would ruin his career and he would end up in Azkaban. Its known Harry, Voldemort has returned, but they know about the dark mark so they worked on a law that if asked by an auror or hit wizard, every person has to show their left arm. Now the unspeakables are going to keep working on spells for the dark mark because they believe Voldemort will eventually find a way to hide the dark mark. Right now a dozen death eaters have been arrested, just inside the ministry, Lucius Malfoy was one. He won't get off this time.'

'Good, that man could have been the cause of hundreds of deaths inside Hogwarts because of the basilisk.'

'We all know he killed during the first war, we just could not get proof. But back to this. The unspeakable determined that you, or Harry Potter was used in the ritual then killed. They found traces of human bone with a lot of ash. The word is out that you were murdered then your body destroyed by fiend fyre. The unspeakable believed Voldemort wanted it to seem like you just disappeared, maybe even ran away. He didn't want you to be used to rally everyone, the boy who lived. It's worked against him now the news is out on what he did to you so many people are fighting back. Fudge tried to plan a big memorial for you, but Amelia and Albus stopped it. After the way people treated you and what was written and believed by most, they knew you would never agree to it. So a small headstone was placed beside your parent's ones at the graveyard in Godric's hollow. People like Ron and Hermione wanted to go, but again Albus and Amelia refused to allow them to go since they turned their backs on you when you were named forth champion. From what Dobby found out, they had a huge fight which took the twins to break up. Hermione left Hogwarts, for good and Ron is being shunned by everyone else. Even though they all realised they were wrong, Ron kept mouthing off about you which turned others against you so he's basically being blamed for you dying. If he didn't turn on you then maybe you would not have been caught by Voldemort. People have been turning up at Godric's Hollow with flowers, but letters, apologising for believing the lies and rumours. One thing most said was they hoped you were at peace now you were with your family.'

Harry sighed, 'I can never forgive any of them. My life at Hogwarts was terrible. It was hard, but also lonely. If I didn't have you, I think I would have just offed myself. Anyway, it's done, they have to put up with Voldemort.'

'They do, and we are out of it, completely. Oh and Remus left. He had a go at Albus then told the old man that Lily and James will be waiting for him when it was his time. I would say Remus headed to America. He spent a lot of time there after your parents died. He can find work there, as long as he register's and has a place to lock himself up on the wolf nights. They even supply the wolfsbane to all those that register.'

'At least he's away from those idiots. Has he tried to contact you?'

'Dobby said he heard he tried to write some letters but they came back, unopened. Remus would know it means I've warded my home. Since he knows I've got money, he would know I could have many homes in many countries. He won't come looking since he won't know where I am. He will also know I want nothing to do with any of them back there and I was disappointed in him because he believed I was guilty of betraying you James and Lily, but also because he never contacted you when you were young, not even a letter.'

'Did anyone mention my trunk, broom and cloak?'

'Yep, the redheaded mouth did. They discovered my letter stating I removed your things as my right as your godfather. I didn't want anyone trying to claim your things. Since you had your trunk warded and hidden, no one noticed straight away, not until Weasley said something. I would say he tried to find it so he could get your Firebolt and cloak.'

'He probably would have taken them. At least no one will get suspicious that I disappeared. Now they just believed you took my things and left.'

'They do and no one has said anything so we're good. Dobby will keep listening, even check on Remus at times just to make sure he hasn't worked out where I am. I doubt he will, not with our names and I look different as well. They know you were powerful, so we have to make sure word doesn't get out which could have some curious. You don't look like Harry Potter, so you should be safe, but that's why I think you should think of a career that doesn't bring you a lot of attention, yet you can still use your power.'

'I'll work on something, and as you said, I have time. Since it's the holidays, finally, have you worked on any plans, or are we just going to stay here? I'm easy either way Sirius. After everything that's happened all I want to do is relax and not worry that something else might happen.'

'I didn't have any plans, but I did plan on speaking with you to see if there was something you wanted to do.'

'Maybe for these holidays we just stay home. I mean we can go sightseeing without having to go stay somewhere else.'

'Since we have the list of apparition points then we can just apparate. Alright, let's stay home just go out occasionally. But if you change your mind, let me know.'

'I will, but I already know I don't really want to leave the house for too long. This is the first time in my life I feel safe and feel like I have a home, and a family. It's also the first time I'm not worried about what's going to happen, so I'm not as tense as I was. No, I just want to relax.'

'Then that's what we will do, and I don't blame you.'

'I did want to tell you this idea, if in case someone did turn up and saw you, or saw me.'

'Go on.'

'Because I look like you, and this idea could help to throw off suspicion. We already put my age up a year so that will help with this. If for any reason, say Remus came here, and saw me. What if you tell them you found out that some girl you shagged back then ended up pregnant but you were never told, due to your dark family. The girl moved here, where she had your son. She didn't want to take the chance that your dark family would take her son and raise him dark.'

'Damn pup that is something Remus and Albus would believe. All the ones who were in the order back then would believe it as I did have a lot of one night stands. For all I know I do have some kids out there, but was never told. Okay, during the holidays we'll work on the story and make sure there are no holes, nor could anyone work out my son is really Harry Potter.'

'Like you said Sirius, with your reputation this is something they would believe and it would make sure no one ever got suspicious of me.'

Sirius watched as Harry headed upstairs to his room. He had seen the change in his godson since they arrived in Australia, he was relaxed and doesn't tense at the drop of the hat thinking there was some danger. When he explained about Voldemort, he had been worried Harry would feel guilty and want to head to England. Now he could see their talks had finally gotten through to Harry. He didn't feel the need to be involved just because Voldemort happened to be back. Now they had one more way to keep Harry safe, Mark was his son, as far as anyone was concerned. Sirius would work on papers to prove Harry, or Mark was born here, and his parent's never married.

Sirius smiled, now he knew they could finally make some plans for their new lives in Australia and it had nothing to do with Voldemort, Dumbledore or Hogwarts. They were just father and son starting their new lives.

Even though Albus never wanted Harry to die, he knew there was no choice since the boy had a piece of Voldemort's soul behind his scar. So even though they were not technically at war with Voldemort and his death eaters, he had to find the rest of the horcruxes, only then could he face Voldemort, and he hoped he had enough left in him to kill him.

What Albus, nor anyone in the ministry expected was for the muggles to get involved. It seems the muggles were not going to allow people to be slaughtered, like what happened during the first war with Voldemort. So they had groups of military personal stationed all around Great Britain. Whenever anything started, they would take out the terrorists. It had been passed, if the terrorists didn't surrender instantly, then they could be taken out, meaning killed.

Over the course of six months, everyone, apart from children, from an old pureblood family had disappeared. It took Amelia Bones to investigate and find out that the muggles were taking them out because they were terrorists. Since both worlds could not interfere with the other, there was nothing the magical world could do to the muggles when the death eaters were trying to kill muggles. Amelia never told anyone but she was pleased the muggles were taken care of the death eaters, and that just left her department and people like Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix to take care of Voldemort.

Even though Dobby continuously brought news of what was going on in England, Sirius and Harry didn't allow it to affect their lives. Since they did move around the muggle world a lot, they had found out that the English military were dealing with some terrorists who like to dress in cloaks and wear white masks to scare people. That statement made Sirius and Harry laugh. Voldemort was losing a lot of his followers to muggles.

Harry walked down the stairs ready for breakfast. He heard Dobby giving another report.

'So Dumbledore somehow got himself cursed,' Harry said as he sat down. He had overheard the last part of what Dobby was saying.

'Yes, only Amelia and Minerva know at the moment, but it will eventually kill him.'

'Did they say how he got cursed Dobby?' Harry asked.

'No master Harry, only that the item had many traps.'

Harry and Sirius looked at each other, 'Item. Do you think he might be after some ancient artifact that could kill Voldemort?' Harry asked.

'No idea but it would be something Dumbledore would do. He does have an extensive library, with some very rare books. If there is some type of artifact out there then Dumbledore could use his books and what he has learned to find out if it's real or not.'

'I bet he wants the muggles to stop killing though. Maybe that's why he got cursed, he got reckless.'

'Oh he's not happy about the muggles killing death eaters. But as Amelia told him, the wizarding world cannot interfere with muggle business if it's happening in their world. It works the other way as well. The death eaters are causing trouble in the muggle world and killing muggles or muggleborns, so it's in their world, not ours. If Albus tried anything he could be breaking the agreement that was made between the two worlds when the wizarding world decided to separate from the muggles.'

'Sometimes the old man will break laws or rules if it suits him, but since he's been cursed, he might not be able to do much. Dobby, did you hear how long he had to live?'

'They did not say how long master Harry, just that it won't be long.'

'Let's not worry about him, there's nothing we can do. But Amelia finally became minister. She found out that Fudge's undersecretary was leaking information to the death eaters. She's not a death eater herself, but she supports Voldemort and what he wants to achieve. She was also drafting a law called the muggleborn registration act. She had been working on Fudge for the last few years to get him ready to help pass this law. Her plans weren't just to have them register, it was to have them sent to Azkaban for stealing magic, and if she could get away with it, kill them. She was given life in Azkaban, which has been enchanted by the unspeakables so no one can use magic. It has a dampening field around the entire island. They were also able to kill off all the dementors since they knew Voldemort would use them again. But because of the muggles, he doesn't have a lot of supporters left. He isn't causing as much trouble as he was.'

'Good, hopefully it means people will be spared, but innocent kids won't suffer like many others did.'

Sirius knew Harry was talking about himself, he also knew that Harry wouldn't want kids to go through what Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones went through.

Sirius told Harry to put it out of his mind, that none of it concerns them, not anymore. Harry nodded, he was going to do just that. So even though they still wanted to be told things that they might need to hear or want to hear, they will not be getting involved.

What no one in the magical world knew was the muggles had muggleborns and squibs working for them. They explained about what type of magic people like Voldemort had, so they worked on their own magic proof prison. If they had to kill, they would, but they did have many death eaters locked away where magic just doesn't work. Some of the brightest witches and wizards were muggleborns who had been driven away from the wizarding world, so they worked out how to suppress magic, exactly like the unspeakables did. All they had to do now was capture the terrorist leader, Voldemort.

When Albus realised he did not have much time left, he had Amelia visit him, and told her about the horcruxes. Even though it no longer mattered, he also told her about Harry and his suspicions about his scar. Since Albus could no longer look for the horcruxes, Amelia was going to have the head unspeakable work on that. But they were both going to go through all of Dumbledore's memories to see if they thought he was right about the items Voldemort used. Having an unspeakable meant they could get permission to search anywhere if it was about the security of their world. Hopefully he would find the remaining horcruxes, then send Voldemort on to his next great adventure, which would be in hell, where he belonged.

It was only a month later that Albus Dumbledore died. He had been placed in a private room in the hospital wing of Hogwarts where Poppy could continue to care for him but allow him to die in a placed he loved.

Amelia had spoken with two aurors she trusted, Connie Hammer and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Even though the unspeakables were working on the horcruxes, she wanted others to know. It was Kingsley that said he knew where one horcrux was, he just couldn't say how it got into the house that the order of the phoenix used, or who put it there.

They got the truth out of Kreacher, who explained about Regulus Black and how he wanted to stop Voldemort. Amelia took the locket to the unspeakables who worked out it needed a parselmouth to open it, yet they only knew of Voldemort who could talk to snakes.

Because they put Harry's age up when he first enrolled in school in Australia, and because of his power, he was put up a grade, which meant he was doing his seventh year.

Harry passed his N.E.W.T.s with all O's, but he got extra points in potions and defensive magic. When Sirius saw his results he said it was time he did his duty as godfather, but it was also a reward. Sirius hired two prostitutes for his godson, he also got one for himself. But he wanted Harry to experience everything, so having two woman would do that.

After a full weekend of sex, Harry and Sirius decided on a holidays, but overseas this time. They were going to visit a few places before Harry had to return to school.

It was a week before Harry was about to begin his master's in potions, when he saw Sirius reading the newspaper, but he had a frown.

'Is something going on?'

'No, not really, there's just a statement in the paper. The unspeakables are asking for something, or someone to help them.'

'Why would unspeakables advertise they need help?'

'They said it was to help the safety of the wizarding world, but they need someone with a special ability.'

Harry sat down, he could hear something in Sirius' voice, 'What ability?'

'They need a parselmouth, and the only one they know of is Voldemort.'

'They believe I'm dead, but they knew I was a parselmouth. Everyone spoke about it.'

'Yeah, but it doesn't mean there aren't more in other countries.'

'What do they need help with?'

'They didn't say, just that it will hopefully help protect the world. They want anyone with the ability to go into the ministry to speak with them. They are willing to pay a lot as well.'

'Money doesn't concern me. I just want to know what I might be getting into if I decide to help. I also have to make sure no one gets suspicious.'

'You don't look like you, the scar is gone. And we have our story straight.'

'Sirius, if I turn up and use snake language to help yet someone works out I look like you, I don't think we could keep this a secret. Yes you could have a son, but it would be a big coincidence for your son who is the same age as me, and speaks parseltongue.'

'Then we make sure I'm not involved. They say everyone has a double out there, and even though you are not my double, you do look like I did when I was young. As long as I'm not involved, no one would get suspicious. Also, the son story could work as long as I don't get seen. I can give you a letter to show them that your father is giving permission to help but you want to know what it's about before you do.'

'Alright, that will work. I can get some coloured contact lenses so I don't have your coloured eyes either, which will help. What if I dye my hair again, make it blond? Not Malfoy blond but a honey blond. I see many people on the beach with that type of blond hair.'

'Then no one would see you or me. I have one concern, the pain you used to get in your scar. We know it's linked to Voldemort. Since we've been here you haven't had any pain, and we put it down to distance. If you were to help it could cause you to have the pain again, which could get people suspicious.'

Harry's brow furrowed, 'I would like to help, because I know this is something to do with Voldemort. What if I say I will help, with my father's permission but it has to be here, in this country. You will not allow me to go to England.'

'Now that's a damn good idea, and it's something they should believe.'

'Then I'll get you to write to them, but also contact someone in the Australian ministry. I have to make sure my English accent doesn't slip in.'

'You've been good Harry, I hardly hear the English accent on you anymore. That information I got said it's easier for someone younger to develop a new accent than it is for someone older. Me, I still sound the same, you don't.'

'Okay, so write and let me know. They also have to know that I begin my master's in a week so I can't just take time away right at the start.'

'I'll let them know. Since you are doing your master's in potions it will also help keep your true identity a secret.'

'How?'

'Would anyone believe Harry Potter would want to be a potions master?'

Harry laughed, 'Definitely not. I hated potions, until I went to school here. Now, I love it.'

It was only two days later that Mark Janson was asked to go into the Australian ministry. Sirius would have loved to be there, but he couldn't take the chance. If someone from the English ministry saw him, they might wonder why, then get suspicious of who Mark Janson really was. Dobby was going to be with Harry, but out of sight. He would take Harry if there was any type of danger or if anyone figured out who he really was.

'I'll be fine Sirius, Dobby will be watching and right now, I don't look like Harry Potter or Sirius Black. I'm just Mark Janson, a young man learning to become a potions master.'

Sirius stared at Harry, 'Alright, and no, staring at you now, I can't see me or anything to do with your real self, or your parent's. Okay, Dobby knows what to do, but I think it'll be safe. Just come straight home so I know it went okay. We can go out to lunch later.'

Harry hugged his godfather, who he knew was worried. He left via the floo, and arrived in the Australian ministry of magic. He was met by one of the unspeakables and lead through the ministry, to the department of mysteries. Harry saw a man in robes similar to the Australian unspeakable, and figured he was from England. He was with a woman, who had a monocle. Sirius had told him about Amelia Bones, the now minister for magic, of England.

'Mr. Janson, thank you for assisting us. I would like to ask a question first, if I may?' Amelia asked.

'Of course Minister Bones, but I reserve the right to refuse to answer.'

Amelia gave a nod, 'Do you know how you became to be a parselmouth?'

'Well, my father and I spoke about it when I first used it. My mother died when I was four. My father researched his family, there were no parselmouth's in his family, so we believe it came from my mother. But now we know we can't get any answers because we found out my mother was adopted, we could never find any information on who she was born too, except the birth happened in America. I know a lot of people immigrated from England to places like Australia and America, so for all I know my mother was distantly relative of this Salazar Slytherin, unless there were others who were parselmouth's and that's where she got it from.'

'It's a shame we cannot find out, but it's not important to what we need you to do, I was just curious,' Amelia gestured to the unspeakable next to her, who put a locket on the table.

Harry instantly felt pain in his head, but he had to keep his face from showing, 'I've been told I'm sensitive to all magic, but dark magic comes across stronger, which this is. What would you like me to do?'

'We believe to destroy this it needs to be opened. So all we need is for you to ask it to open. If that doesn't work we will have you try different phrases in parseltongue. But we don't believe there is a specific word needed as Voldemort believed he was the only parseltongue alive,' the unspeakable explained.

'Alright, so I'll just say open and see what happens,' Harry took a couple of calming breaths and forced himself to remain calm especially if he ends up in worst pain than he was now. He stared at the locket, at the s and the snake, "open".

It was instant, the locket opened, and Harry felt a spike of pain. But the unspeakables and minister were concentrating on the locket, not on Harry, who had moved right back away and was now standing against the wall. The English unspeakable stabbed the locket with a ruby encrusted dagger. The face of Voldemort that had come out of the locket began to scream before it disappeared. The unspeakable did some spells over the locket once Voldemort was gone.

'It's done, the soul fragment is gone.'

'We can't thank you enough for helping Mr. Janson. I know that wasn't pleasant, but it will go a long way into helping defeat that evil wizard.'

'It wasn't pleasant, but I am pleased that I could be of assistance.'

Even though Harry really didn't want the money, Minister Bones basically forced him to take it. It was a Gringotts draft for ten thousand galleons. He was escorted back to the fireplaces where he could floo home. The moment he stepped out of the fireplace, Sirius wrapped his arms around him.

'It went fine. All they did was ask how I became a parseltongue, and I gave the story. They seemed to believe it. It hurt Sirius, and when the unspeakable said soul fragment was now destroyed, it made me curious.'

'Soul fragment, that's what this was about, a horcrux?'

'Yeah, a locket that had an s and a snake with green gems. The moment I said open in snake language, Voldemort's sort of spirit came out. It was black and smoky. Could there be a piece behind my scar?'

'Damn, we need to research because I think you're right. The trouble is, the only way to destroy a horcrux is by using basilisk venom, the killing curse or fiend fyre, which you wouldn't survive. Things like a volcano would also work. Let's hope that Bones can find a way to contain him, for ever, and make sure he doesn't have any supporters left to bring him back if his body ends up destroyed again. No one will know about you, if that's what this connection is. If he lives forever, then he does, but Bones will make sure something is done to keep him locked up somehow.'

'But he could escape and recruit more people.'

'No, Harry, you are not going to show yourself. People in England aren't to be trusted. If they found out about you they might say you need to die for the safety of the world. That's bullshit, but it's something people like Dumbledore and Fudge would do. They did nothing for you, you lost your parent's, that's enough sacrifice for anyone. You owe them nothing. But think of this as well. For all we know they might realise they can't find all of them so they are working on plans to contain him until they do. They also might realise they may never find one or a few of them. Only Voldemort could sense his horcruxes. You might be able to, but there is no type of spell that can track or find a horcrux. All anyone will sense is that its dark magic.'

Harry realised Sirius was right, 'For all we know he threw one into the ocean which would be impossible to find.'

'Exactly. He may have even buried one under the forbidden forest. Magic has been used there for a thousand years, and dark magic as well. For all we know he made his wand into a horcrux, which he keeps with him. No, they will work something out, even if it means he becomes a spirit again. I'm sure Bones has already worked that out, to send him back to a spirit but make sure all he death eaters have been taken care of.'

'Even though I do like to help, no, after what I went through, I won't give my life to those people.'

'Good, now go relax. You have two days and you start your masters.'

Harry hugged his godfather then headed upstairs to his room. What he said was true, he would not give those people his life, not after the way he had been treated.

It took more than a year before Amelia Bones and the unspeakables found a way to contain Voldemort. They realised they would never find all the horcruxes. They found five so far and they believed there was seven, but had no idea what those last two items were. The unspeakables who studied the death veil in the department of mysteries worked out that they could keep Voldemort just through the veil. He would be given the draught of living death before they moved him in and through the veil. His soul that was still in his body, would never be able to move on without the rest, so it would just be in limbo, forever. If they ever found the rest of his horcruxes, then they could send him on for good.

Mark Janson got his master's degree in potions and he did it just as he turned twenty. He was known as the youngest potions master in the world. It had previously been Severus Snape, but Harry beat him by a year. Harry wasn't only proud of himself for doing his master's quicker than expected, he finally got one over on Snape. His name would now disappear from the records as the youngest person to earn his master's degree, and it was replaced by Mark Janson.

Even though he would continue to work with potions, and invent new ones, Harry began his next degree, in dark magic. He would not be called dark, but he would be the expert people could turn to if they came across any item that was dark, or saw a dark spell, he could find a way to counter it or block it. He had already worked on a charm that could be placed on a moonstone that could have people throw off the imperius curse. Sirius wore a ring with a charmed moonstone ring on his hand. Harry wanted his godfather protected. Now everyone could.

Harry worked many charms and potions over the next five years. The imperius curse was the first, now he found a way that would stop the killing curse. Even though Harry was proud of his achievement, he felt even prouder when he invented a potion that would cure the mind of people affected by the cruciatus curse. That was the next spell he was working on, to find a way to block that terrible curse from affecting anyone.

Once Harry had the potion made, he had the department of experimental charms and potions test it. Once it was passed, the potion was made in large numbers and was being sent out to all magical hospitals. Some of the unspeakables did use their magic to sneak into muggle hospitals so they could give the muggles who had been cursed, the potion.

Harry arrived home to see Sirius talking to Dobby, he also noticed an envelope on the table. One with his fake name on it.

'You know you could have opened that.'

'I know, but I figured you knew more magic than I did, so if there was anything wrong with the letter you would detect it easier than I would. Also, I'm sure you would not like me to read something that could be personal.'

'I tell you everything now Sirius, but I suppose if I received a letter from a woman, then yeah, she could write things I'd rather you not know.'

'So read your letter while Dobby is finishing up with dinner.'

Harry got himself a beer, then opened his letter. He couldn't help smiling, 'It's addressed to Mark Janson, but it's from Neville Longbottom. He wanted to personally thank me for helping his parents.'

'They were good people. They might not return to their previous lives but now they can at least share their lives properly with their son.'

'Along with his wife, who is pregnant. Neville said his son or daughter will get to know the grandparents.'

'Neville is the reason you began to work on that potion Harry. He might not realise who you really are, but he still wanted to thank you. For all he knew you could be like Snivellius, yet he still thanked you.'

'Yeah, he did. Anyway, I've just finished my next potion. It's being checked now. They will have to do more extensive tests of it, and have certain people test it.'

'Now that it is finished, are you going to tell me what it does?'

Harry stared at his godfather with a smile on his face, 'A full cure to lycanthropy.'

'Moony,' Sirius whispered.

'Yeah, I plan to send it to him the moment it's approved. Even though this took a few years of constant work and a fair few failures. It's one I wanted done quickly before it causes more damage to his body.'

'It's why he always looked older than us, it takes a lot of out of him when he transforms. I spoke with Pomfrey once, she spoke with some healers she knew. I wanted to know if this could shorten his life. They found out a test had been done and normally a person with lycanthropy would be lucky to live until they were around sixty. That's half the age of what we can live to,' Sirius ended up pulling his godson to his feet, hugging him tight. 'You're a wonderful man…Harry and I'm proud of you.'

Harry grinned. He might not be used to hearing his real name anymore but he liked hearing Sirius use it, especially when he said he was proud. That made Harry feel good about himself.

Even though Harry had been disappointed in Remus for not visiting him after his parent's had been murdered. Harry knew Dumbledore would have been involved in keeping him away. He might not want Remus in his life but he did want to help him and people like him by ridding them of that terrible curse. It will also stop others being turned, whether deliberately or accidentally.

Harry Potter was staring out over the ocean as the sun set behind him. He loved being on the beach as the sun set. It was his favourite time of day. It was also when he came up with ideas, or worked out problems with his potions. The ocean calmed him.

'I might have had a terrible start to life, but now I've got the life I always hoped to have. All that is needed now is to find the right woman who would love me, and give me a family.'

Sirius and Harry had spoken about that, if they found someone to share their lives with. Should they keep their secret of who they really were, or should they tell their secret. After a lot of discussion, they decided no one will know, not even the woman who might become their wives. They were the only two who knew the truth about Harry Potter, and it was going to stay that way. Allowing just one more person to know the secret could mean others found out and that was not something Harry nor Sirius was willing to risk. They had the perfect life now, they wouldn't risk losing it.

The end:


End file.
